Writing is a fundamental aspect of learning and communicating in our society. Although the introduction of computers and the adoption of word processing by younger and younger generations has introduced typing as a significant means of writing, the manual practice of handwriting is still a necessary skill and provides a unique aspect of the learning process.
Traditionally, such learning has been achieved in a classroom or tutorial setting wherein the pupil is guided by an instructor. The pupil is provided with a sheet of plain lined paper to practice the skill of writing. Or, the pupil is provided with a worksheet having blanks for writing text or numbers in relation to elements printed on the page. In either case, the pupil is generally directed by the instructor as to the tasks to be performed on the page. And, in the case of the worksheet, the pupil may be required to read to be able to follow the instructions.
It is desired to provide a means for learning that does not require the continuous presence of an instructor or the ability to read. Further it is desired to provide a means for learning which is stimulating, engaging and fosters interest in learning. These objectives are addressed, individually and collectively, by the present invention.